


5 Times Derek Comes Out + 1 Time He Doesn't Have To

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It follows mostly canon, but a little twist to it.-Derek was only 14 when he realized that he wasn’t only attracted to girls, he also liked boys. There was this boy in his class, Lucas, and he made Derek’s stomach feel weird every time they made eye contact.At first Derek didn’t know what it was. But then he realized it, the way girls talk about boys and boys talk about girls is exactly the same how he feels about Lucas.





	5 Times Derek Comes Out + 1 Time He Doesn't Have To

1\. Laura

 

Derek was only 14 when he realized that he wasn’t only attracted to girls, he also liked boys. There was this boy in his class, Lucas, and he made Derek’s stomach feel weird every time they made eye contact.

At first Derek didn’t know what it was. But then he realized it, the way girls talk about boys and boys talk about girls is exactly the same how he feels about Lucas.

But no other boys talked about boys like that, and no girls talked about girls like that. Which made him confused, was there something wrong with his brains? Was he just imagining it? It’s okay to feel like this, right? Why does everyone always have to be with the different gender anyway?

He wasn’t sure how to talk about it to anyone. Was it weird or was it normal? It kinda made him feel lonely sometimes. His teammates would joke and talk about girls, who they’re currently crushing on and models they’d dream of.

They’d ask him about which girl he was currently crushing on. He told them none. Which was true. He had a crush on a boy, not a girl.

No one had noticed Derek becoming quieter every day. No one except Laura, who knew her brother like she knew her own name.

So one day, when she was going to give him a ride home, she decided to confront him about it.

“What’s going on with you, Der?” She asked him, raising one of her eyebrows at him. She give him _that_ look. The look she gave everyone, telling them they had no way of getting out of this.

“Nothing, Laura.” Derek answered, staring out of the window.

Laura follows his eyes and sees a blonde boy smiling at his friends. Derek’s scents changes a little, and she smirks, “You wanna tell me something?”

He turns to look at her, and her smirk changed into a warm, comforting smile.

“Is it… Normal for a boy to like another boy?” He asks her, his voice small and soft as he avoids her eyes.

“It is completely normal, Der.” She answers and places her hand on his arm. “Sadly there are people out there filled with hate, and they don’t accept it. But it’s still normal. As normal as breathing.”

“So I’m not weird?” He asks her, “Because I like both, and it’s confusing.”

“Life is confusing. But it’s not weird, Derek.” She leans forwards to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

 

 

 

  1. Talia



 

After Laura, he hadn’t talked about it to anyone else. He just didn’t feel like it. He wanted to know everything for sure before he told someone else about it. Laura accepted him and didn’t confront him about talking to their parents, or anyone else in their family.

She did tell him that no matter what, their family will love him no matter what. They were born wolves, they knew how it was to be ‘different’ than the ‘average’ human. Not that she thought the average human was straight, she told him more people were gay, bi or a different sexuality than he thought, but most people just didn’t talk about it.

Sometimes it’s not safe, not every family is like theirs. Or some people just didn’t feel the need to talk about it. They’re the way they are, why come out about it? Straight people didn’t.

But after a few weeks he felt like had to tell his mother. He needed the comfort of her motherly hugs, make sure Laura was right by telling him she would accept him no matter what. So one night he knocked on her door, it was already past his bedtime but he couldn’t sleep. He had to do it now.

Talia opened the door and smiles at the sight of her son, “Hey, Honey. What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” He asks her, his voice higher than he wants to.

“Of course.” She opens the door wider so he can walk into her room. He sits down on the perfectly made bed and stares at his bare feet that are almost covered by his oversized pyjama pants (he wanted those batman pyjamas, but there was only one size left – one too big for him). “What do you want to talk about, sweetie?”

He stays silent for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he’s able to get it out. “I think I’m bisexual. No, I don’t think so, I know it. I am bisexual.” He rambles a little and avoids his mother’s eyes.

He feels the bed dip next to him and a strong arm wraps around his shoulder. As soon as Talia pulls her son towards her, and his head touches her shoulder, he starts crying softly. Maybe from relief from finally saying the actual words ‘I am bisexual’ out loud, or maybe because of the small voice in the back of his head telling him he’s going to get rejected.

“Let it all out, Honey.” She whispers softly as his soft sobs turn into louder ones. She wraps both her arm around him, pulling Derek in a real hug. “It’s okay, Derek. It’s totally okay. I love you, you know that, right? I always will, nothing will change that.”

His sobs slowly stop and he loops up at her, wiping away the burning tears in his eyes. “You still love me?”

Talia nods at him, “I always will, Derek. You’ll never get rid of me until I grow old and grey. And you know us werewolves, we can turn 140 years old, you’re stuck with me for another 90 years. And in those 90 years you can’t do anything that will make me love you less. I promise you that.

 

 

 

  1. Kira



 

Sadly, Talia Hale couldn’t keep her promise, and it wasn’t her fault, it was Kate’s. Kate had tricked him in believing she was a good person, but months later she burned down his house, with his family still inside.

For years, Derek had blamed himself, even though Laura told him it wasn’t. He couldn’t have knows about Kate being a hunter, she lied about her last name, and she made him believe she loved him.

‘Love can make you blind sometimes, Derek.’ Laura told him with a soft but sad smile. So he promised himself he would never be blind again. He would never fall in love again.

Of course that wasn’t as easy as he thought. When he came back to Beacon Hills after getting no response from his sister, he meets Stiles Stilinski. Of course he had seen him before when he was younger, Stiles is the sheriff’s son, everyone knows him.

But he had grown up now, and there was something about the teenager that made him want to rub his face all over Stiles’ neck, kiss him softly and roughly at the same time. But Stiles still a sixteen year old kid, and Derek had promised himself to never fall in love again, so he ignored his feelings.

A year later he breaks his promise when he meets Jennifer Blake, a high school teacher. She takes care of him after finding him all bruised with a big wound in his chest. She doesn’t freak out about the supernatural and her kisses are gentle.

And once again, love made him blind. After it’s revealed she’s the Darach, an evil druid who keeps sacrificing innocent people, who was about to sacrifice the parents of his pack, he beats himself up again.

And he doesn’t fall in love again. Well, of course there are those feelings for Stiles that never went away, but he knew that no matter what, it would not work out.

 

After evolving into a full wolf, Derek decides that Beacon Hills isn’t the best place for him to stay. He keeps in touch with the pack, of course, they’re the only ones he has left. And sometimes one of them would visit him, keep him updated about what’s been going on lately in Beacon Hills.

Most of the time that person is Kira, they’ve been developing a close friendship. They’re able to talk about anything, but they’re also able to not talk about anything without an awkward silence. Sometimes they just watch a movie, whatever’s on the television that day. Sometimes they have deep talks about the supernatural, or anything but supernatural related.

After his mother he had never told anyone else about being bisexual. He didn’t feel the need to, because he wasn’t planning on getting a relationship anyway.

But he was getting older, with special therapy from a supernatural therapist and Kira convincing him, he decided that not all relationships are bad. He just got unlucky. But there are people around him who are happy.

Scott and Kira were happy, even with everything going on around them. They were able to love each other without being blinded to the real world, they were able to fight other creatures, they were able to trust each other enough to be separated in fights.

“Of course it’s okay to not want a relationship, Der.” Kira tells him, taking a way to big bite from her ice cream. If she was human she would have gotten a brain-freeze. “You need to wait until you’re ready and until you really want one. But don’t let the reason you’re not looking be that you’ve had terrible luck in the past.”

He smiles at her, even though she had told him that a few times already. He knew she just wanted to make sure he knew that he shouldn’t feel pressured.

“When was the last time you liked anyone?” She asks him, “Doesn’t matter if it was a serious crush or just a ‘oh, they’re hot’ crush.”

“Beacon Hills.” He answers.

“Yeah, but can you be more specific? Was it Jennifer, or have you been liking someone after that? If you don’t want to answer that, it’s totally fine, by the way.”

He stares at the table before deciding to tell her, “After.”

“Ooh, have I met them?”

The fact that she’s saying ‘them’ makes him both comfortable and a little awkward, does she already know or is she one of those people who doesn’t assume someone’s sexuality?

“Yes.” He answers, and he feels his cheeks heat up.

Hey eyes widen, “Who was it? And again, only answer if you’re comfortable with it. I don’t want to pressure you, and I understand why you would not want to tell anyone. If anyone ever knew about my crush on Scott before we got together I’d be so embarrassed, even though it was really obvious-“

“Stiles.” He interrupts her, his ears burning turning slightly red from admitting he’s in love with that idiot. “I’m bi.”

She smiles at him, “You two would make a weirdly cute couple. And I kinda suspected it sometimes, you two had this weird tension, and I kinda expected you guys to just randomly start making out.”

“What? Really?” Derek laughs softly, and she nods at him.

“So, what movie are we going to watch tonight?”

 

 

  1. Isaac



 

Derek had decided to do something useful with his money, so he booked a plane ticket to France. He was planning on going to both Paris and London to visit Isaac and Jackson. And maybe if Cora wants him to he’d go to South-America.

“I think you’re going to love Paris, dude.” Isaac says to Derek as they’re walking out of the airport where the younger boy- no, now man, picked him up. “There are so many pretty girls here, and their accents, damn, I still haven’t gotten used to that.

Derek snorts as he watches Isaac ramble excitedly. But he’s happy that Isaac’s happy, the younger beta is finally able to smile again after what happened to his first love. The first time Derek saw Isaac after Allison was killed, he had supported him. He told him about Paige, and that although the stories were different, he had experience with losing people too, and he’d always be there for Isaac.

“Yeah, well, I’m not interested in ‘pretty girls’,” Derek tells his friend, following him to Isaac’s car.

“Well, there are handsome men too.” Isaac tells him, glancing carefully at him to make sure he understood what Derek was saying.

Derek laughs, “That wasn’t what I meant, I’m just not interested in getting a relationship with someone who I won’t see again.”

“So you’re not…”

“Oh I am. Bi, I mean.”

Isaac smirks at him, “Good, because I’ve been getting lonely lately. Everyone around me is either gay or straight, which is okay, of course, I just need a friend to talk about my… bisexualness.”

Derek snorts at the word, “Sure.”

 

 

 

  1. Stiles



 

“So you’re back?” Stiles asks when he walks into Derek’s new apartment.

“Yeah, I’m back.” Derek answers Stiles, watching the now 24 year old walk around.

“You’ve been gone for a long time, and Kira told us you were happy… Why are you back, this town suck and has so many bad memories for you.”

Derek shrugs, “I missed you guys.”

“Are you sure being back in Beacon Hills isn’t going to trigger you? Because we don’t mind visiting you at all.” Stiles sits down on the couch, which is way more comfortable than it looks. He could fall asleep on this immediately if he tried.

“I’m fine, Stiles. When I moved away Deaton helped me find a special therapist, one who’s also supernatural. She helped me move on from everything that happened. She helped me understand that not everything bad that happens around me is my fault, and that even though things suck sometimes, that’s part of life. I’m calmer now, there’s no anger left in me and I’m ready to go on with my life.”

“Well, okay, then.” Stiles says, “I’m kinda happy you’re back, without you and our arguments everything was so boring.”

“Really? Kira told me about the dread doctors. Didn’t sound boring to me.” Derek sits down next to Stiles on his couch, their knees touch and it makes Derek’s heartbeat speed up a little.

“Yeah, well, I still missed you.” Stiles says, not exactly knowing how to respond, “So, are you planning on throwing some kind of house warming party?”

“No.” Derek shakes his head, “Those are stupid. People can see my house when they visit, I don’t understand why I need to make it a party.”

“I don’t either, but there’s a big change Lydia’s going to make you throw one. No matter how many years of therapy you got, no one can say no to Lydia Martin.”

Derek laughs, “Yeah, it’s why I’m avoiding her.”

“Good luck with that.” Stiles snorts and pulls his legs on the couch so his feet are resting on Derek’s lap. It’s a brave move, but Derek doesn’t make any move to remove them from his lap. “So what’s next for you? You’re gonna find a nice werewolf lady and settle down? Make some adorable little sourwolf babies?”

Derek shakes his head, looking away a little.

“Or a nice werewolf guy, no judgement from me here.” Stiles holds up his hands, “Especially not from me, that would be a weird match to my pansexuality.”

“You’re pan?” Derek asks, a little surprised, and Stiles nods as an answer. “Good.”

“Good?” Stiles asks with a little laugh.

“Yes, because I’m bisexual.” Derek answers, this time not avoiding Stiles eyes, “And this way I know I have a chance.”

 

 

 

\+ 1. Sheriff Stilinski

 

“Hey, Dad!” Stiles walks into his father’s house, pulling Derek behind him.

“Good morning, son.” The sheriff says, walking from the kitchen into the living room. He glances at Stiles and Derek’s joined hands, not even surprised, “So, you joining for dinner tonight, Derek?”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
